Yu Yu Hakusho: Once Upon A Time With Me
by Gaara-Kurt
Summary: Ahiru Matsuyama had her life working out for her; her family proud of her career of singing at the opera at an early age, and her greatest love, singing to the people. However, fate and a jealous being have another plan for her. OC/?


_**~Once Upon A Time With Me~**_

Character:

Name: Ahiru Matsuyama

Alias: Siren, onna, and duck.

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Status: Singer, then a spirit detective

Hair color: White blond

Eye color: purple

Height: 4'9

* * *

Clothes: She wore stylish but comfortable clothes when she was famous, but when she meets up with Botan and Yusuke, wears black jeans, a dark blue turtle neck shirt, a leather jacket and wears sneakers.

Family & Friends

Family: Yuuki Matsuyama (Father), Isayo Matsuyama (Mother), and Takashi Matsuyama (Brother).

Friends: Sakura Yoshi (before killing Ahiru), Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei (sometimes), Koenma, and Genkai

Relationships: Not yet

Enemies/annoyances: I have no idea

Other Information

Education: Middle school

Weapon: Cat claws (Later on)

Talents: Singing, cooking, making people smile.

Strength: her kindness

Weakness: loneliness, abandonment, people yelling.

Likes: Food, animals, her family, friends, and coffee.

Dislikes: Arrogant people, guys that look too much like a girl, Hiei, and people shouting.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ahiru Matsuyama lived a hard life what with her parents' working day in and day out to keep the food on the table and to keep a roof over her little brother, and her head. One day, a talent scout was having a coffee break in the park when he heard Ahiru singing to her little brother whom had scraped his knee. After that he followed them to their home and asked her parents for permission to take Ahiru under his wing and make her become a star. With a yes, Ahiru's popularity grew and her family were proud._

"I'm so proud of you Ahiru chan!" her mom Isayo sobbed as she clung to her oldest child.

Ahiru's dad Yuuki and Takashi sweat dropped at the sight before them while Ahiru just smiled and hugged her mother back.

"Thanks mama." She said.

"I still can't believe you are going to have your first concert at a stadium, how many people will be there?" Her father wondered.

Takashi shrugged. "A lot, from what Kure san is spouting about."

The Matsuyama family look over the corner of the room and stared at their hyperactive agent whom was frolicking around the room with sparkles following after him singing.

"I HAVE A WONDERFUL EMPLOYEE! SHE IS SO WONDERFUL! SHE DOESN'T GIVE STRESS LIKE OTHER JERKS! LOTS OF PEOPLE ARE COMING!" he sang.

Matsuyama adults: 0.0

Takashi and Ahiru: -_-'

At that moment, Ahiru's best friend Sakura Yoshi came walking into the room, staring blankly in front of her before looking to Ahiru and smiling.

Ahiru smiled widely. "SAKURA CHAN! YOU CAME!"

She cried out before tackling her friend in a huge hug. Takashi was watching the two and narrowed his eyes at the frown on Saukra's face before it disappeared just as fast as it came.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Ducky." Sakura said smiling brightly back down at her friend.

Ahiru giggled before hugging her friend one last time before letting her go and smile at her friend. The door knocked and a man with a head set took a step into the room.

"Matsuyama chan, it is time to get ready for you to get ready." He told the fourteen year old.

Ahiru looked nervously to her family who gave her thumbs up and smiled at her.

"You'll do fine sweetheart." Yuuki told Ahiru before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Ahiru smiled a little before following the man with the headset and was followed by Kure san who was still singing.

Isayo clapped her hands together, getting the others attention. "Well I think this is the perfect time to go and get to our Box 3 honey."

The others followed but Sakura; Takashi stopped and looked behind him with a frown. "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura blinked as if she had just came back from a daze and looked over to Takashi before smirking. "I will be there in a second."

Giving Sakura a look he shrugged and followed his parents and closed the door behind him. Once the door closed, Sakura's smirk disappeared and her face darkened into a scowl.

"Is he onto us?" she asked out loud.

"Only a little." A voice came from behind her. "But do not worry; no one will believe a little boy."

Sakura looked behind her and the only thing she saw was her shadow. "His parents will."

The shadow snorted. "Like I said, no one will know it is you, after all, who would believe Ahiru Matsuyama was killed by her own friend."

Sakura smiled. "That's true."

With that the shadow and girl laughed menacingly as they opened the door. What they did not see was Takashi behind the door, looking wide eyed and afraid.

"Oh no, Ahiru!" he whispered before running to his parents.

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." The announcer shouted. "What you have all been waiting for, Ahiru Matsuyama."

The audience clapped and cheered as the fourteen year old walked up to the stage, smiling and waving to everyone before smiling brightly to her family up in the box. Walking up to the microphone she turned it on and giggled.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Ahiru said smiling down at everyone. "I would like to thank everyone for here tonight."

The cheers grew loud once again.

"Now I shall sing a song that you may or not know." She told the crowd. "_Once Upon a Time With Me_."

With another applaud the music began, and the light on the stage became brighter and showed the audience a choir of children behind Ahiru.

_**Come away, come away**_

_**And your heart will understand**_

_**Yesterday flies away**_

_**But tomorrow's in your hand**_

_**Come away, come away**_

_**There's a place that it can be**_

_**That you can be like once upon a time**_

_**With me**_

_Once upon a time, we were flying_

_Once upon a time, we were free_

_Life once let us go as far as we could go_

_Always remember once upon a time with me_

_**Come away, come away**_

_**And your heart will understand**_

_**Yesterday flies away**_

_**But tomorrow's in your hand**_

_**Come away, come away**_

_**There's a place that it can be**_

_**That you can be like once upon a time**_

_**With me**_

_Once against the odds, we were winners_

_We were all we dreamed we could be_

_You touch night and day and made them go our way_

_Once upon a time with me_

_When we lived our lives like a story_

_And the story ends, what will be?_

_Where this life will go, I don't pretend to know_

_Please don't forget that once upon a time with me_

_**Come away, come away**_

_**And your heart will understand**_

_**Yesterday flies away**_

_**But tomorrow's in your hand**_

_**Come away, come away**_

_**There's a place that it can be**_

_**That you can be like once upon a time**_

_**With me**_

_When one story ends __**(Come away, come away)**_

_There's another __**(And your heart will understand)**_

_It's all up to us __**(Yesterday flies away)**_

_Don't you see? __**(But tomorrow's in your hand)**_

_You say, "Let's begin," __**(Come away, come away)**_

_And I say "Once again," __**(Come away, with me)**_

_And you'll find it's not once upon a time,_

_But here and now, and you and me..._

At the ending note the crowd cheered, the choir children and Ahiru bowed to the audience.

"Give it up for the New London Children's Choir!" Ahiru introduced smiling at the other children as the audience grew louder. "Alright, now for my next song…"

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"Now." Her shadow whispered.

Takashi was kept trying to get her parents attention but they weren't listening, now Takashi ran towards one of the guys standing near the door. "Sir! Please, something is going to happened to my sister Ahiru I need your help!"

"This is a song for my most special person in the whole wide world, they were with me since even before I became famous." She told the crowd smiling. "Everyone, _You Got A Friend_."

_When your down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be-_

A shot was sounded, and as Ahiru collapsed onto the ground everyone went into a panic and Isayo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

As everyone ran to the doors, Takashi looked out to the stage, horrified. The man from before was pinning a still struggling Sakura with a hand gun not a few feet away.

"No, NO! AHIRU!" Takashi shouted.

Takashi ran out of the room running towards the stage.

* * *

Ahiru Matsuyama felt the wind blow through her face and hair; she heard cars, people and the wind as well. When she opened her eyes they widened in shock and horror as she found herself diving head first towards the ever closing earth.

"What the?" she said out loud.

**Stage 1: Denial.**

"What the, what did I eat before getting on stage, hold on? Did I faint?" she said. "Whoa, this is a weird dream, can't wait to tell Takashi when I wake up."

And with that, Ahiru began to pinch herself. "What the? What the hell, why won't I wake up? This usually works on me."

Ahiru pinched herself a bit more till both of her arms stung like hell and turned red.

**Stage 2: Anger.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY CAN'T A WAKE UP!" Ahiru shouted. "THIS IS JUST FUCKING PERFECT! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL, I WON'T I WAKE UP, THIS A DREAM, A STUPID MOTHER FATHER DREAM!"

She was silent for a moment. "OH MY FUCKING LORD! I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH! BUT HOW!"

**Stage 3: Bargaining.**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god help me please, I'll do anything, please!" she cried. "I'm begging here god! You know I wasn't going to become like those stars on TV, I promised that I would only do stage and nothing else!"

**Stage 4: Depression.**

"Why!" she cried. "My family was finally going to live happy, we were going to go to Disneyland for Takashi's birthday, mom and dad were going to have their anniversary in Hawaii! Why god!"

Ahiru felt her tears flying out of her eyes. "I haven't even got to have a boyfriend and lose my virginity!"

**Stage 5: Acceptance:**

Ahiru sniffled for a moment before wiping her tears away. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now but accept it, you'll take care of Takashi, won't you god?"

Just as Ahiru closed her eyes she smacked into a warm yet hard body. "Oof!"

"What the hell!" a young boy's voice shouted.

"Oh my? Is it another spirit, I don't remember his majesty telling of another." A British accented voice said.

Ahiru opened her eyes and found herself on the back of a boy's back whom was wearing a green jumpsuit. When she looked up, she found herself looking at a boy with black hair that was slicked back with big brown puppy eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy asked.

"Now Yusuke." The same British accented woman scolded from beside them. "That was not very polite."

When Ahiru looked over to where the voice was, she found a smiling woman who wore a light pink kimono and had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail, and weird pink eyes. Ahiru would have called the woman weird but, she had white blond hair and purple eyes so she shouldn't be saying anything about the woman being weird.

"Hello! My name is Botan." The hyper girl on the oar greeted. "And the boy you are lying on top of is Yusuke Urameshi, like you, he is a spirit."

Ahiru blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

**_A/N: _Hello everyone, and yes i am going to do a cannon on Yu Yu Hakusho wit a character, a self insert if you will. Hope Ya'll like it!** Read and Review please!


End file.
